Love Is Better With A Little Bit Of War
by TheTrueVampireGoddess
Summary: Naruto's life has been going great his training is finally over he just made chunin status and everyone looks at him as a hero but he still feels incomplete. What's missing? What happens when Hinata finds a document that could ruin Naruto's happiness forever... and what Boy gets What girl Pregnant ! Whirlpool Needs their prince but what will Naruto choose to do stay or leave?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guy I would like to start off by saying this is a Naruto fanfiction but I don't own Naruto or any other character besides the ones I've created and hope you'll like this is my first fanfiction but I've read many and fell in love with them so I want to create my own I would love comments but please be nice or as nice as you can be thank you for reading enjoy c(= O! P.S this has all my favorite parings like NaruHina NejiTen ShikaTem SakuLee InoCho plus more like Kiba, Shino, Kakashi, and bare with me Sasuke  
Title:"Love is so Much better with a Little Bit of War"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He had his eyes locked on his target their was no way the culprit could slip away. Well at least that's what he thought just as he was about to make his move Out jumpes a very blond haired boy who always seem too get in his way. "Hey Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, loud enough for half the village to hear. "Hnn What do you want?" Sasuke asked in an obvious irritated tone. "I've been looking all over for you!" Naruto continued to yell "I know I've been avoiding you"Sasuke said in a non-emotional tone he was too distracted to really pay attention to what Naruto had to say. "Your such a jerk Sasuke I've been searching the village for hours just to tell you that Sakura wants a"- Naruto trailed off as he followed Sasuke's gaze and was more than shocked at what he was looking at. Just then Naruto shouted loud enough for the entire village to hear and maybe even the entire fire country "Sasuke are you checking out that girl !?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura stood tapping her foot on the ground impatiently she couldn't take it any longer she had sent Naruto to go get a rare herb that for some reason only grows in the uchiha compound three hours ago. "Come on... Huhhh what's taking him so long" She felt as if she would explode everyone knew Sakura had little patients when it came to her medicine she was always so excited to learn and invent new things, she planned on using the rare plant known as the Hinag (Summer Gold) to make a special elixir that could heal all your wounds immediately after you got wounded for up to 72 hours. It was just working her up Naruto should know the best of her little tolerance of waiting she giggled to her herself thinking about that day

**Flashback**  
"It took you long enough Naruto I thought I told you to hurry!" Sakura yelled scolding Naruto. "Geeze Sakura there is just no pleasing you is there?" Not even a second later did Naruto regret what he said he ducked and dodged Sakura's hits then her punches stopped Naruto open his eyes to thank who or whatever saved him only to see Sakura with a sneaky smile on her face. "Hey Naruto , I need you to go get me one more plant". "Right now but it just started raining?!" Naruto said with a screechy whining type of voice. Sakura shot him death glares it didn't take long for Naruto to reconsider "Alright, now the plant I needs is about four inches tall it has a silver stem and five leaves". Naruto jumped out the window to search for the plant. Sakura smirked "Naruto is always in a hurry he'll regret it this time"

A hour later

The door swings open as a very panicking Naruto ran in screaming that he itched sakura looked at the plant and fell to the ground laughing it almost looked like the plant she asked for but this plant had red dots all over it and their was a saying whoever touches it well be its twin Naruto being covered with red spots is proof of it!

End of flashback

I'll just have to go get it myself thought sakura she was just about to run off when she heard a familiar voice "Sakura-chan may I have a word with you for a second?" Sakura smiled "Sure Lee". On second thought I think the herb can wait Sakura thought to herself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke blazed with anger "Shut up you idiot do you want everyone to hear you?!" "Sorry" Naruto spoke in a quite voice so that only they could hear, then he smiled that famous smile we all know and love "I can't believe your actually giving a girl your attention ... Not to mention you stalking her." Naruto laughed but he made sure to keep his voice down. Sasuke was radiating with killer intent but Naruto just continued to laugh. "I'm not stalking her and I never said I liked her." Sasuke said in his usually voice. Naruto stop laughing and put a serious look on his face and said " I know their may be some reason why you don't want to tell me how you feel about her but who else do you have to tell?" Sasuke had to give him some credit although he sometimes said the wrong thing at the wrong time when he said the right thing at the right time it was impressive, still sasuke didn't verbally respond but raised one of his eyebrows. Naruto smiled real big "And I can help it turns out that girl you've been stalking is from a different village or something and I have to show her around" "How exactly does that help me?" Sasuke asked with a slight hint of jealousy he was upset that Naruto received that task. "Well it turns out I'm a little too busy but my good friend ...that's you can take the task." Sasuke smiled ... "But! Only if you admit that you like her" Naruto said barely containing his sneaky and somewhat evil smile. Sasuke, contemplating what he should do looked at the face that cause this problem and his headache in the first place he took a deep breath and said "If you tell ANYONE! I'll kill you..." Naruto smile free wider, Sasuke scrunched up his nose and clenched his teeth it was more of a mumble since Sasuke was speaking with his teeth and said "I like her." Naruto usually would have done a little dance but the new and improve Naruto was a little more mature not by that much but still more mature. "Alright lets go! What are waiting for?"Naruto should as him and sasuke made their move.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She huffed real hard she just couldn't believe what the council of the village hidden in the leaves had asked of her. "They should of just said hey we want you to be an emotion less cold hearted person"The dark haired girl stated to her once long distance bestfriend Temari. Temari had been living in the leaf village for a while now it was to ensure that the sand village wouldn't attack the leaf again. The girls became bestfriends sometime during the dark hair girl's first visit to Suna while her sisters preferred to travel she would spend her summers in the sand village with her new found bestfriend. Sadly she lived so far away that she only seen Temari in the summer but it seems that it wouldn't be an issue anymore since both now were living in the leaf. "It's not that bad its a small price to pay Ayome the leaf council is being very generous your going to be ranked as a chunin assigned to team and will be aloud to participate in the jounin exams this fall." Ayome crossed her arm in gentle manner "I appreciate everything the leaf is doing for me but what their asking... What they want me to do or not to do" Ayome's face saddened "Its all I have to remember my home". Temari placed her hand on Ayome's shoulder she knew how hard its been on friend, her home was destroyed only days ago. Ayome quickly put a smile on her face " After we go eat can we go to the hokage monument I've always wanted to check it out." Temari smiled and nodded her head yes

"Hey guys!" Naruto yelled "Here we go" Temari rolled her eyes in a playful way. Ayome giggled softly "I think he's kinda cute." Naruto and Sasuke approached the girls just as they reached them two anbu jumped down beside them one spoke "Ayome-s-" the man stop himself when he notice her death glares he cleared his throat "Ayome you are wanted in hokage-sama's office, We have orders to escort you their right away." Ayome turned to Temari "Can you meet me at Ichiraku in about a hour?" Temari nodded yes

Naruto's stomach grumbled he grabbed it "That sounds good and all of a sudden I'm really hungry."  
"O yea? Why don't you guys join us" Ayome was happy to offer "We'd love too!"Sasuke said so fast it came out louder than he attended, Temari raised and eyebrow. "Great see ya then" Ayome said as she and the two anbu disappeared in smoke.

10 minutes later

"Awww man" Naruto whined  
"What is it?" Sasuke asked in a irritated tone.  
"I'm happy you got what you want and all... But why do we have to wait an hour to eat ramen!" Naruto said in his usual loud voice.  
"Just stop complaint already !" Sasuke said with a fed up tone

"Fine!" Naruto snapped his finger "Sakura wants you ... Well I'm going to go to the weapon shop" and with that Naruto was off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
She was running as fast as she could where could she go? The training grounds no that would be the first place they checked she was so busy thinking she didn't realize her surrounding and by the time she did it was too late CRASH! Hinata ran right into someone, her blurred visions only allowed her to see colors ~ Orange, blue, black ... O no! Hinata thought~ she rubbed her eyes to find a very dizzy Naruto laying underneath her. She then turned a dark crimson color this was the closest she had ever been to Naruto, Naruto stood up and dusted himself off. "I-I'm so so-sorry Naruto". Naruto, with his big grin on his face said "It's okay Hinata... Hey! Have you been to the weapon shop yet? He then put out his hand and helped Hinata up, she blushed and shook her head "No I haven't I want go soon though."  
"Well how about we go together right now?" Hinata could feel the hear rise to her checks she could'nt find the words she wanted to speak so she just nodded yes. "Great!" Naruto then grab Hinata's wrist ans ran so fast the civilians only saw a black and orange blob.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There they were kissing in daylight behind a waterfall she was so happy that her Neji-Kun had returned safely from his mission with Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru. She was not use to him going on a mission with out her she was always right there by his side. They pulled back "Ten-Ten" Neji voice sent shivers down her spine it was so deep and powerful, Neji's face held a look of concern "What's wrong?" He asked, she bit her bottom lip she hated that could read her so well. "It's just you've been getting alot of attention from girls"Ten-Ten didn't seem to happy, Neji raised and eyebrow "I've always received alot of attention from girls Ten-Ten and it never bothered you before" "Yea but those girls were only civilian girls who had no chance these girls are heiresses to great and powerful clans, princesses of big kingdoms ,heck even the damiyo wants you to marry his daughter" Ten-Ten blurted out. "Do you honestly think I could ever love them as much as I love you?" Neji said in a questioning tone. "Of course not but your clan doesn't believe in love and they are going to make you marry one of those girls" Ten-Ten was out of breath when she finally got everything out. Neji kissed her softly on het lips "I won't let that happen, but I have to get back I have a meeting with the elders"Neji said getting out the water "Yea to decide who your going to marry" Ten-Ten mumbled under her breath. Neji then turned around and pulled her in for the kiss it always was full of passion "Are you sure about tonight I'm not rushing you?" Ten-Ten nodded "I'm ready I can't wait to share that moment with you" and with that Neji hopped off neither one if the couple realized they were being watch "Lord Hiashi will be very interested with this information." The ninja then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

That it for my first chapter the others will be much longer if I recive positive feedback so please comment I have a lot of twists and turns


	2. Chapter 2

**This was just a quick chapter about Neji and Ten-Ten it goes with the story but my next chapter won't need this chapter to make sense please review/comment thank you c(= P.S this chapter is named after one of taylor Swifts songs but i only use one line one time and I want you guys to tell me what pairings you want to see thanks enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: ****_I Knew You Were Trouble When You Walked_**** In**

_**TenTen's Thoughts are Bold slanted print**_

It was finally time for her and Neji to do what they had planned to do and to be honest she was freaking terrified! _**What if he didn't like? What if it didn't turn out as good as he thought it was going to be? What if it didn't change their relationship Forever?!**_ Ten-Ten was having a break down which was unusual for the teen she was always calm her friends would always ask her how she stayed so calm. So she didn't know why she was so nervous, she couldn't go through with it she had to cancel Knock! Knock! Knock! Ten-Ten was sure that the knocks on her door were not as loud as she heard them it was too late he was here she had to go through with it! _**Shit what the hell am i going to do...**_"Here I Come" Ten-Ten yelled looking at the door "I didn't expect you to be on time" which was a lie Neji was always on time if anything she should have said that he was late he usually shows up ten minutes ahead of time. _**Get it together Ten-ten! Now think**_  
_**what can I say or do? O got it. **_She quickly ran to her room and quietly dial a number. "Hello!" Yelled a very loud blond haired girl "Ino Hey it's Ten-Ten... Of course you have my number saved i don't know why i said never mind that! Listen i need you to do me a favor.  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
Ten-Ten quickly opened her door and said "Sorry I didn't mean to have you waiting out there."Neji didn't respond with actual words instead he expressed his feeling through his signature "Hnnn". Ten-Ten could read Neji easier than a children's book she even knew what all of his "hnnn" means and that one let's her know that he was very happy about the wait. She put on her innocent face batting her eyes and biting he bottom lip "Don't be mad at me Neji-Kun I didn't mean to keep you waiting." He still wasn't to please winters in Konohagakure weren't very pleasant. "Are you cold let me help to warm you up?" Ten-Ten then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss , he tried not to like it but he just couldn't resist he then took control of the kiss his hand brush up against her butt which made her blush she then gently stuck her tongue in his mouth which made the embrace even better way better she then pulled back and asked "Forgive me?"  
Neji smirked at her and nodded.

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX**

Lord Hiashi never left the Hyuga compound why would he his servants did everything for him and his family but recently something seemed different about Neji his usual face which showed no emotion at all had a certain glow to it though he acts the same Hiashi had noticed the difference in his nephew. So Hiashi had three branch member ninja to keep and eye on Neji and report anything they found so when one of the ninja returned with word that Neji had relations with his teammate Ten-Ten not only emotionally but physically too. Hiashi had wondered if the two had taken the next step yet but with the information he received he sure was going to find out after Neji left the compound Hiashi quickly followed him, he made sure to keep enough distance between them so that Neji couldn't sense his presence. Now was his chance to see what was really going on for himself.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ten-Ten had changed her mind maybe it wont be so bad she had been nervous before but when she was actually with her Neji-Kun she was at ease. They were now on her bed kissing passionately she took Neji's shirt off as she stared kissing on his his neck Neji then pulled her top off and started to suck on her neck. **This feels so good i don't want it to stop...** Knock! Knock! Knock! Neji and Ten-Ten pop up and put their clothes on "Who could that be?" Neji asked he had been standing out in the cold for several minutes and with the help of his girlfriend he was just staring to warm back Neji jumped up and swung the front door open only to find all of their friends waiting at the front door "Well hello there" Ino said in a flirty tone as she walked in and went straight up to Ten-Ten. " Hel-Hello Neji-nisan" hinata said gently she jumped in surprise at Naruto's loud voice "Hiya Neji!"... More and more people started to come it became more and more like a  
party every second that went by Neji wanted go in talk to Ten-Ten but she was busy talking to a blond haired girl "That's what your afraid of? I thought you two would have been done that I love doing it I do it almost every weekend don't be nervous just go for it." The party lasted for hours but finally everyone left and with good luck from Ino Ten-Ten was ready for real this time. "Come on Neji I don't want anymore distractions lets do this now.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Hiashi was just about to make his move when he seen a blond haired girl knock on the door he saw Shikamaru, Choji, Rock Lee, Sakura his daughters teammatrd Kiba and Shino. Hiashi made a statement in his head "You will never catch my daughter going to some wild." Almost instantly after saying those words he saw a certain blond haired boy jump down and he had someone on his back Hiashi curse in his mind "What the he'll was Hinata doing there that boys a bad influence on her." The door finally opened in everyone walked inside. He waited hours he couldn't take it but as soon as he was about to leave his post everyone started to leave his daughter and her teammates but not Neji he assumed it was Ten-Ten's house. He would wait any longer he darted across the road to the medium sized house and put his eat up to the door he then heard Ten-Ten speak "Come on Neji I don't want anymore distractions lets do this now." Hiashi blush furiously he couldn't let this  
happen he busted the door down. "Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in?" Ten-Ten sang that last part more like a question she was both nervous and weirded out by the sight. Hiashi stood there speechless "When you two said let do it tonight you were referring to karaoke weren't you?"Hiashi asked with his head down Ten-Ten and Neji nodded Hiashi would have asked about them kissing each other but he's been stalking them the past five hours he was tired and his back was aching he just walked out the door and said to himself "Next time I'm sending a servant"."Neji what did he think we were talking about?" Neji raised his eyebrow and Ten-Ten's whole body turned a dark crimson color Hinata would have been jealous.

**Welp, that's it and I didn't forget about Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke,Ayome, and Temari's day please review/comment I write chapters faster thanks 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys long time no see! Right so I know I haven't been writing new chapters like I should be but I started getting into my other store a lot but I promise to keep a well maintain balance between my stories I shouldn't have favorites but I fell back in love with this story I found myself getting excited wondering what happened next as if I wasn't the one to write the story but okay here it goes my new chapter. O and bold slanted means inner thoughts. Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the anime Naruto but Ayome is my own personal creation for Sasuke so I hope you like her.**_

_**Chapter Three: Memories of a better day**_

It was rare but when it did happen it was one of the best things in the entire Leaf Village.

"Ahhhhhhh, its nothing like a girl days out!" A blonde girl said as she carried over eight bags in each hand.

"Yea nothing like a day where your friend forces you to spend all your hard earn money that you been saving up for one year in one hour!" Said a very annoyed pink haired girl.

"O come on Sakura that fund was for a rainy day right? When is the last time you ever seen a cloudy sky in the village during the summer besides those shoes look amazing on you and with the money you do have left we can all go get are toes does." Ino said in her usual optimistic tone.

The group of girls laughed

"Well a nice foot rub after a long day of shopping sounds perfect." Ayome said with a cheerful grin

No one could argue not even Sakura so all the girls went strolling on the path to get to the nail shop.

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ahhhhhh nothing like a girls day out." A very blonde haired boy said

Shikamaru had to agree "Escorting Temari around is tiring, its nice not to hear any complaining for a change."

"Mmm and mmm it mmm give us a mmm chance to get together mmmm and be mm guys for once." Choji was smacking one his favorite chips and these were extra barbecue.

The dark haired uchiha and lavender eyed hyuga had to agree.

Although Neji loved TenTen very much everyone needs some type of break.

Sasuke on the other hand was warn out for trying to grab Ayome's attention which was a failed attempt her focus was mainly on Naruto.

Lee was crying with concerning tears. "How can you guys say such a thing! I know I am happy that my beautiful Sakura has blossomed into my life, love is truly keeping us young and burning with the power of youth!

All the guys stared at Lee dumb founded.

"When did he have time to put that background up?" Naruto whispered to Lee's teammate.

Neji just shook his head in shame "Let's not talk about it."

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sooo Ayome, Temari tell us about your double date with Sasuke and Naruto!" Ino couldn't wait to gossip

Hinata now looked depressed Naruto had already been on a date. She was dumb for thinking he considered them going to the weapons store a date.

Ayome blushed "It was not a date, me and Temari were going to eat they said they were hungry so I invited them to join us.

Temari shook her head agreeing with Ayome but then a smile came across her face "But you guys should have seen Sasuke drowling all over her."

Ayome shot her death glares!

"Okay so its safe to say Ayome and Sasuke is now Asuke or Sasume O NO Sayome" Ino said basically naming their children.

Ayome stopped her. "No way!"

TenTen lay back in the nail shop chair as the women scrub her foot " So then what did happen?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"She totally dissed him!"Naruto yelled and laughed at the same time

"You such an idiot! Anyway this is what really happen. It all started yesterday after two anbu escorted Ayome to the Hokage's office."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(A/N: This is for you to know what happened even in the room with Ayome of course no one would ever discuss a private meeting with the Hokage but I want to clue you in on Ayome)**

_**Name : Ayome Siruga**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Birthplace: Scarlet Crest Kingdom**_

_**Father: King Ki Siruga of the Crested Moon Kingdom **_

_**(A/N: not the one from the movie)**_

_**Mother: Queen Yue Siruga of the Scarlet Kingdom**_

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

The door was opened by a Anbu wearing a wolf mask and then he spoke. "My lady we have retrieved Ayome-sama like you asked."

He then bowed and left Tsunade and Ayome alone.

Tsunade gestured to the chair. "Please have a seat."

Ayome complied

"I don't need to keep you long. I just have a few questions if you don't mind."

Tsunade look at how uncomfortable Ayome looked and took as a sign to continue so she can leave.

"On the information sheet your gave us your listed your parents were from two different kingdoms. Why is that?"

"The two kingdoms eventually merge. It started off as an alliance to keep enemies away. Alone the kingdoms were powerful, but together they were unstoppable. My parents were only around my age at the time, and of course my father was very handsome and my mother was extremely beautiful so naturally the young prince and princess fell in was even better to the elders because now with the marriage of the next king and queen the kingdom would truly be one. The Kingdom was renamed Scarlet Crest Kingdom."

Ayome still looking awkward took a deep breath in and released it out.

That explains a lot I grew up to know of the two separate kingdoms I never heard news of a merge.

"Well that information was very helpful. Ayome. This is your new home I hope you continue to have a positive attitude most people wouldn't be as cooperative as you."

"Housing arrangements are being arranged at this very moment."

Ayome look at Tsunade. "While I am very grateful of your prestigious offer I have to decline."

Tsunade raised her eyebrow questioningly. "May I ask why?"

Tsunade was now offended many people would gladly take this offer. Many of the ninja inside the leaf haven't even reached chunin level.

"In my short stay here at the leaf i've grown to love it, but when the council asked me to give them my necklace in return for what your giving me. My thoughts of this place changed."

Tsunade looked at the necklace and choked.

_**How could I not have seen that until now the necklace looks just like the one I gave Naruto there are only four in existence.**_

_**But how did she get one**_

_**Even then why does the council want it?**_

Tsunade took a deep breath and sat back in her chair.

"I can assure you that I had no part in this. I also can also say that your necklace will be needed in exchange for what I am offering you."

Ayome smiled was big

"Thank you so much Hokage-sama, you are truly as kind as they say you are."

Ayome then jumped up out the chair and and opened the the door when she was stopped by Tsunade's voice.

"One more question Ayome."

Ayome looked back at Tsunade

"You said together the kingdoms were unstoppable, so then it had to take someone of great power to destroy it, What happened, who destroyed your kingdom?"

Ayome's watered up and she turned back around in an effort to hide her tears from Tsunade.

She then took a few steps and turn slightly so Tsunade could hear her when she spoke.

"Me."

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I forgive you Hinata you don't have to keep apologizing about knocking me over. I'm actually lucky you did or we wouldn't be here together."

Hinata blushed furiously

_**Here Together**_

_**Am I on a date with Naruto-kun**_

_**I think i'm going to faint!**_

_**No! i've been waiting my whole life for this moment and i'm not going to ruin it by fainting**_

"I'm lucky too Naruto."

Hinata just couldn't stop blushing and playing with her fingers it was a habit she never tried to break because she never noticed it.

They continued to look at all the weapons in the store the rumors were true each weapon was more detailed and sharp then any other weapon shop in the leaf.

Hence the name.

完成の鋭いピーク (The sharp peak of perfection)

Hinata even cut herself when she touched the tip of a kuni

"Are you okay Hinata?" Naruto asked his crystal blue eyes full of concern for her.

Hinata nodded yes

They both reached checkout Naruto got 25 kuni and Hinata got 16 Naruto payed for both of the weapons.

Hinata blushed.

"Naruto you don't have to buy them for me."

Naruto smiled "I want to Hinata, I did ask you to come with me."

_**He's paying for my weapons too this must be a date.**_

"I was supposed to meet Sasuke at the ramen shop do you wanna come with me?"

Hinata blushed and shook her head " I'm sorry Naruto b-but I have to attend o-our clan m-meeting."

Naruto smile went away but only for a second then he smiled again

"Well theres alway next time see ya Hinata."

Kiba and Akamaru walked up next to Hinata greeting her

_**Did he just ask me on a second date?**_

This time she couldn't help but faint.

Kiba caught her and was freaked out

"HINATA?!"

He then noticed the blood dripping from her finger at first it looked like a simple cut but when Akamaru bark he knew something was up.

He gently laid Hinata on Akamaru's back and they instantly ran towards the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Two orders of your beef ramen please!" Naruto shouted he was ready to eat.

Ayame smiled. "As usual, and what can I get you lovely folks?"

"Ill have your pork ramen please and a cup of tea."

Temari was content with her order so she looked over to see what Ayome and Sasuke were ordering.

The dark haired Uchiha finally spoke. "I'll have your ship ramen and a glass of water."

The attention was now on the dark haired girl. "Well I never had ramen before so I don't now what order."

"WHAAAAAAT! HOW CAN SOMEONE GO THEIR WHOLE LIFE WITH TASTING THE BEST FOOD IN THE ENTIRE WORLD!"

Naruto was shocked and though he was being over dramatic Temari and Sasuke had to agree with him.

Ayome had her hand on the back of her neck as she smile at and laughed at Naruto.

"You are just the cutest thing, so what do you think I should get?"

Sasuke was now upset Naruto always had to get everything Sasuke wanted including the attention of Ayome.

Naruto was concentrating real hard so instead Sasuke spoke trying to get Ayome's attention.

"

You should try what I'm getting I personally think its the best."

This broke Naruto thoughts

"Everyone knows that their best ramen is the supreme beef and pork ramen with crab. My mouth is watering over it just thinking about can I have two orders of that instead."

Ayame smile and nodded

"That's sounds amazing I have what he's having." Ayome couldn't wait to try ramen.

Sasuke was more irritated now then ever before in his life he watched as Ayome laughed and giggled at everything Naruto said.

If it wasn't foods arrival Sasuke would had sliced Naruto's tongue to get him to shut up.

Ayome picked up her chopsticks and slurped up some ramen.

"This is so good!"

Everyone smiled and dug into their food they were starving.

After a long conversation some how they wound up talking about were ayome would be staying.

"Well Lady Hokage said arrangements were being made, but I want a place were I can stay for the rest of my life not somewhere temporary."

Sasuke smiled

_**Nows my chance**_

"I have plenty of houses available in the Uchiha Compound, your more than welcome to come check them out tomorrow and see if you like any. Maybe you'll even find your dream home."

Temari looked at Sasuke with a high brow "You feeling alright Sasuke your being a little to generous, what are you up to?"

Sasuke only shot her death glares and answered with a "Hnnn."

Ayome nearly tackled Sasuke with a tight hug "Thank you Sasuke Thats really nice of you now I won't have to be stuck living somewhere with strangers."

Naruto gave Sasuke a big grin and a thumbs up.

Ayome and Temari bounced away happily after giving their goodbyes.

"Hey did you ever go see Sakura?"

Sasuke nodded yes

"She want a herb that only grows in the Uchiha compound she stopping by to get it tomorrow."

Naruto was happy to hear that if Sasuke never went to talk with Sakura then Naruto would still be breathing.

"Thanks, she would of murdered me but good luck tomorrow."

Naruto said as he ran away in the distance

Sasuke smile he always thought he hated Naruto but now he looked at him as his best friend as his brother.

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Neji sat in front of Hiashi and the elders of his clan

"Where is Hinata? I thought it was made clear that both of you were to be here."One of the elders said

Neji sat there emotionless and began to speak "Hinata-sama is currently in the hospital she fainted due to blood loss."

"Maybe she finally took a hint and try killing herself so the clan didn't brand her for being such a weak heir."

Inside Neji killed elder Habachi he had grown to love his cousin as sister and he knows that Hinata is not weak.

Hiashi spoke "What were to talk about is you Neji, and whom you'll be marrying."

"It has been brought to my attention that you have been having both a physical and mental relationship with your teammate TenTen."

"The time for you to better our clan is upon us, but to be fair we have three options for you to choose from in the case of you marriage."

Neji though he didn't show it on his face was shocked and nervous the Hyuga clan was not known for being reasonable when it came to clan affairs like marriage. So whatever came next couldn't possibly be good.

Hiashi continued.

"You can marry your teammate TenTen, she is very strong and does not belong to any other clan already."

Neji waited for the catch

"Of course she would have to be branded and live by all of our clans rules."

Neji's face continued to stay emotionless as he continued to listen.

"You could marry Hinata, your strength will make up for her lack of strength but like TenTen she would have to be branded which would forfeit her title as heir of the Hyuga clan."

Neji wasn't surprised they offered him to marry Hinata their clan like many other great clans did not see this as incest but just a way to keep their kekigenki inside the clan,he waited for the very last option something told him this would be the best of the three since this would probably be what the clan want him to choose.

"Or you could marry someone of a prestigious clan and your brand would be removed and she would not have to be branded."

Neji already made his mind up he would never wish the brand mark on anybody it was a curse.

"I accept your last offer."

The clan members smile they knew he would choose the last offer. Hiashi sat emotionless like Neji, inside he was dying he never wanted any of this for Neji or Hinata but they were always doomed to this life.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Well thats it for this chapter hope you enjoy it please comment and review it would be greatly appreciated. If I don't start getting some reviews I might just stop writing this story all together. This story will not be focused around Ayome i'm just trying to work her into this story. Until next time! c(=**


End file.
